shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Mengell
Introduction Joseph Mengell is a former medical soldier of the Gurmen Blitz, a former Marine scientist, and a current Shichibukai. Appearance Joseph usually keeps his composure, posture, and black hair trim and proper. Joseph's physical look isn't outstanding, but his uniform makes up for this. He usually wears an all black overcoat to match his black pants, gloves, and boots. He also keeps his father's sabre, Skalpel, at his side at all times and occasionally wears a matching black officer's cap. Personality Joseph is a very calculative and intuitive man, but always keeps a jolly and optimistic tone. At the same time Joseph can be very malicious and devious with his words, almost villainous. It's hard to discern whether Joseph is truly joyous or using the persona to hide his true intentions. Fighting and S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Fighting Joseph was trained to use a military sabre, which is uses masterfully in combat to disarm or dismember foes. He also carries a Gurmen pistol that he rarely uses, but is somewhat capable in it. However Joseph's physical combat skills take a backseat to his use of the Ope Ope no Mi, which he uses to fight with the environment. Strength Joseph has above average strength, due to his training. He does go out of his way to stay in shape and can easily take a man down with just his hands. Perception Joseph's perception is average, but his Ope Ope no Mi allows him control and awareness of the environment around him. Endurance Joseph can definitely take a hit. His training with the Gurmen Blitz involved a lot of physical resistance training and the training went well. Joseph has been seen to even take a bullet to the chest and continue fighting for several hours. Charisma Joseph can be a very charismatic individual, and can talk is way to almost anything he wants. Inteligence Joseph's training as a medical soldier provided him with a plethora of information on the human body, and a love for reading. Combining that with Joseph's inquisitive nature makes him a very smart man. Agility Joseph is somewhat agile, but isn't quick in any outstanding way. His usage of the Ope Ope no Mi makes up for this. Luck Joseph would consider himself to have bad luck, due to his history. He would also consider himself to be on a lucky streak for the same reason. Devil Fruit Joseph has eaten the Ope Ope no Mi, making him the ultimate surgeon and giving him masive control over his environment. Relationships Associates Joseph is genuine with a very small amount of people, and those people he considers his closest friends. Nobody else exactly matters to him because of that. Family Joseph's family was killed during or after a revolution in Gurmenee, so the only person he could really consider family is his traveling companion Alaska. Enemies Joseph's enemies usually end up dead, or at least with a good amount of passive-aggressiveness and hurt feelings. History Joseph was raised for a while in Gurmenee by his parents and on the run for the rest of his childhood by his father and his squad. He grew up a soldier and was captured alone by the Marines, where he was taken in as a Seaman Recruit and eventually worked his way up to a Marine Scientist. He worked for a while at G-5 performing many human experiments before running into Alaska, who persuaded him into changing his ways and defecting from the Marines while destroying G-5 in the process. A while after that Joseph was approached by the Marines, who asked him to be a Shichibukai due to their fear of him roaming the ocean without any restriction. Of course Joseph knew this, but he found it amusing and allowed it to happen. Major Battles None so far. Quotes Hell if I knew. Trivia *Joseph Mengell is based slightly off of the German doctor Josef Mengele, mostly in name, appearance and history. Related Articles Category:Doctor Category:Former Marine Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells Category:Mein Vader Category:Swordsmen